


Broken

by Savageseraph



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Broken Bones, Coming In Pants, Control, Desire, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Pain, Painkillers, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-20
Updated: 2006-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo's eyes were dark, nearly all pupil between blinks as he tried to focus and refocus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seleneheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneheart/gifts).



> Written for [](http://seleneheart.livejournal.com/profile)[**seleneheart**](http://seleneheart.livejournal.com/) for her birthday (a bit belated) and for her long-overdue request in the late spring [drabble meme](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/2006/04/16/). Her request was for Drugged/Stoned VigBean. Beta'd by the wonderful [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon**.

_"Sean."_

Sean didn't think a name as short as his could be stretched out so damned long, but Viggo's drawl was less an attempt at seduction and more a result of the painkillers for his broken foot. Still, it tugged at Sean's cock, had him touching Viggo's parted lips, wondering if Viggo's tongue would be clumsy if he slipped his cock past those soft, pliant lips.

What was he thinking? Sean closed his eyes tight, shaking his head to banish thoughts he should not be having. Not now.

_"Sean... Aches..."_

Viggo's eyes were dark, nearly all pupil between blinks as he tried to focus and refocus. Sean wasn't sure if he was talking about the foot Sean had propped on some pillows or his cock, hard despite the pain. Or perhaps because of it.

_"Please..."_

_Fucking Christ._ Sean swallowed heavily, his own cock pressing painfully against his zipper. "Hush, love. Shhhh." He reached for a cool washcloth with one hand, draping it over Viggo's forehead, as his other slipped between Viggo's legs, nudging them gently apart. He had to grit his teeth when Viggo breathed out a relieved moan, shivering all over, after he pressed two slick fingers into him.

Curling his fingers, Sean circled and rubbed, teasing whimpers and shivers and rough, breathy moans out of Viggo. The fingers of the hand resting near Viggo's head closed into a fist. He wanted so badly to grip Viggo behind the knees, press his legs back to his chest, and fuck him until those sounds he was making, sounds that Sean felt knotting at the base of his cock, sharpened to a scream.

_Not now. Not now._ Sean bit down hard on his lower lip. _Not. Fucking. Now._ He opened his eyes just in time to see Viggo's hips jerk, his cock twitch. Viggo tightened around his fingers, gripping them hard as he came. Sean groaned as his own back arched. He shook his head, fighting for control and losing as he spilled in his jeans like some horny god damned teenager.

Viggo drifted into sleep before Sean had the chance to take the washcloth and wipe Viggo clean. He glanced down at his own pants with a frown. Shower. Touching the easy, sated smile that curved Viggo's lips, Sean leaned over to kiss Viggo's cheek.

His lips grazed Viggo's ear as he dropped his voice to a soft purr he hoped Viggo would hear in his dreams. "I'm going to fuck you until you beg me to stop. Break you just the way you like." A slight pause as he glanced down at Viggo's foot. "Later."


End file.
